1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to security storage containers and, more particularly, to a security device used to hold and display recorded media storage containers. Specifically, the present invention relates to a sleeve that allows a storage container such as a DVD case to be slid into the storage container and then securely retained until the security container is destroyed.
2. Background Information
Numerous items of recorded media are displayed in storage containers for sale to consumers at retail establishments. Consumers demand access to the items of recorded media so that they may review the packaging information while deciding whether or not to purchase the item of recorded media. Retail establishments desire to provide customers access to the items of recorded media while preventing shoplifting. Retail establishments thus place an electronic article security tag (EAS tag) inside or attached to each item of recorded media. The retail establishment then places each tagged item of recorded media inside a security device that prevents the shoplifter from removing the EAS tag from the item of recorded media.
Various types of security devices are known in the art. Some types are reusable and may be opened with special keys by the sales clerk. Other types of security containers known in the art are only used once. The sales clerk either destroys the container when removing the item of recorded media or sells the security device to the consumer along with the item of recorded media after deactivating the EAS tag.
The security container art desires a security container for holding storage containers for items of recorded media that can be easily loaded and locked by automated equipment. The security storage container must allow the consumer to clearly view the front, sides, and rear of the storage container. The security storage container must also prevent easy access to the storage container in order to frustrate shoplifters. The art also desires the security storage containers to be inexpensive to purchase especially when the security storage containers are sold to the consumer. The retail establishments also desire that the security storage containers not consume valuable shelf space.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides a security storage container that may be used to hold a storage container for an item of recorded media in a manner that allows all sides of the storage container to be viewed by the consumer.
The present invention also provides a security storage container that may be easily loaded by automated equipment.
The present invention also provides a security storage container having relatively thin walls such that the container does not increase the required shelf space for the storage container.
The present invention also provides a security storage container that successfully frustrates potential shoplifters by preventing easy access to the recorded media storage container.